It all began with a dare
by Piggiepug
Summary: NEW Author Note Posted & All Chapters Revised- Our favourite Slytherin takes a dare to go out with a girl he loathed, its just a dare right, no reality behind it right? Love potions, fluffyness, love triangles and more! DHr
1. Slapped

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for what I own, J K Rowling Owns everything else.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It all began with a dare  
  
Chapter One - Slapped  
  
A blond headed boy looked up at the sign dangling from the post 'platform 9 ¾'  
  
"Malfoy!" the boy turned around at toward whoever called his name.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle' he replied with a slight nod. Almost automatically the two boys grabbed Draco Malfoy's luggage for him and followed him into a compartment. Instead of been empty, in the compartment was Hermione Granger, reading a book.  
  
"Sod off Mudblood, get out of our compartment!" yelled Crabbe.  
  
"I believe that I got here first," said Hermione calmly, not even looking up from her book.  
  
"Do we care Mudblood?" said Goyle then he looked at Malfoy as he walled up to Hermione and grabbed her wrist, making her drop her book.  
  
"Let go of me!" she struggled to escape from his tight grasp.  
  
"You wouldn't want to make me mad Granger," whispered Malfoy coldly into her ear.  
  
"Let go of her Malfoy, or you'll regret it," came a voice behind him,  
  
"Harry, Ron, help me get this Lunatic off me!" said Hermione as she saw her two best friends with their wands out pointing at Draco Malfoy.  
  
He loosened his grip and turned towards Harry and Ron, "I don't want to stay in this compartment anyway, the mudblood would have left some filth behind," he said just before Hermione slapped him on the face.  
  
.Hard.  
  
With one last glare he walked off to another compartment with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?" she heard her friends ask with concern.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How dare she slap him, he thought, no one slaps a Malfoy.  
  
No one  
  
He was hurt, not on the face, where a red imprint was on his pale face, "No", he said to himself, it was something else, something inside, which he could not quite describe.  
  
After a few minutes the train started to whistle and move along.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, we have a great big Dare for you, from the both of us," said Goyle casually while picking his nose with his wand.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, a bit irritated when he was disturbed from his thoughts.  
  
"You first agree to take it then we'll tell you what it is" said Crabbe, grinning.  
  
"Alright, I'll take it, now tell me what it is!" he asked impatiently tapping his foot against the benches.  
  
"We dare you to go out with that mudblood Granger," Crabbe and Goyle replied together, "Your not going to back out are you Malfoy?" asked Goyle.  
  
He couldn't back out now, thought Malfoy, he will be thought of a wimp and there is no doubt Crabbe and Goyle will blab out everything to the other Slytherins, it'll ruin his reputation. Plus it won't be that hard right? He just had to go out with Granger for a date.  
  
"Of course not, I'll do it," he answered grimly.  
  
Okay, that's the first chapter and please be a good person and press the little button below that says 'Go' and REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. First day back

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter!!!. I wish, nope, it all belongs to JK  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It all began with a dare  
  
Chap 2 - First day back  
  
The Feast and Sorting Ceremony was on, but some how Draco did not feel like attending it, he slipped away from the Great Hall and started walking up the stairs leading to the Slytherin Tower. He needed to get away for the crowds. He mumbled the password 'Elephant dug' and walked into the common room and sat down at a couch.  
  
"Malfoy!" he heard a voice out side the portrait, it belonged to a girl. It must be Parkinson, waiting to annoy the hell out of him, but if it was her, she would know the password. Reluctantly he walked up and opened the door.  
  
And came face to face with Hermione Granger  
  
"What do you want Mudblood?" he hissed at her with great loathing.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me to find you, because you were not at the feast so you probably did not hear the announcements," she said coldly, not meting his gaze.  
  
"What's so important that the Professor would send his precious little teacher pet to tell me huh?" he smirked  
  
"You were chosen to be the new Slytherin Prefect and you are to meet the Professor at his office tomorrow at 12.30 along with the other prefects from the other houses," She said, 'Seriously, I can't believe why they would choose you? Probably all the rest of the Slytherins were blabbing idiots like Crabbe and Goyle!"  
  
"So whose are the prefects from the loser Gryffindor?" He asked, ignoring her insulting comment.  
  
"Why would you care?" Hermione replied with a hint of curiosity  
  
Really why would I care? Draco thought to himself.  
  
"The prefect from Gryffindor is me, Malfoy," she said before turning around and walking off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(During Potions)  
  
"Today we will be making a Flinterwinkle Potion that allows you to temporarily look like you partner, you will work in pairs which I will assign," said Snape with his usual slimy look. "Potter with Goyle, Weasley with Parkinson, Brown with Crabbe, Granger with Malfoy."  
  
Hermione moved to where Draco was sitting and started gathering up her ingredients. Crabbe and Goyle gave Draco a look, reminding him of the Dare he took.  
  
"So Granger, this potion we're making, it's going to make me look like you huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but only for a couple of minutes, its like the polyjuice potion but without the complete."  
  
"What ever Granger, don't need to sound like a stuck up know-it-all.' He interrupted.  
  
Hermione blushed with anger but said nothing, just kept cutting up her Slanderbarks.  
  
"Ouch! Stupid." she cried, holding up her finger, which was bleeding badly from the cut.  
  
"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Draco, with a trace of concern upon his pale face.  
  
"He just called me by my first name!" thought Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the second Chapter up, I know its lame and not much action but that's saved for the next Chapter- This Kiss. Please REVIEW! 


	3. This Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK owns everything. Alright?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It all began with a dare  
  
Chapter 3 - This Kiss  
  
Hermione was running late, Professor Flitwick kept the class in because Neville's tickle charm went haywire and everyone couldn't stop laughing. She passed through the corridor and went into Dumbledore office. Everyone else was already there.  
  
"Since everyone's here I would like to tell you what you will be doing this term as Prefects," said the Headmaster, "we are going to have a carnival at Hogwarts, and the prefects and the head boy and girl would be planning the rides and stalls. I would be delighted if you could each have a list of items and events we could have on the Carnival by next week. Are there any questions?"  
  
They left the headmasters office and Hermione decided to go to the library to start on the list.  
  
"Hey Granger, hold on for a minute, would you?" She heard someone yell after her, she turned around staring at the owner of that voice.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked impatiently  
  
"Need to talk to you," he said before dragging her into an empty Classroom.  
  
"What the hell are you up to Ferret?" yelled Hermione angrily  
  
"Would you go out with me Granger?" He asked keeping a straight face.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it!" Then she started to storm out of the classroom.  
  
Two powerful hands grabbed her and pinned her against the wall before she could react. Draco pressed his lips firmly on hers, not paying attention to Hermione's resistance.  
  
Then he pulled away slowly from the shocked girl in front of him.  
  
"I don't take 'No' for an answer"  
  
A/N: What would Hermione respond? Is she going to tell Harry or Ron? Stay tuned and now go REVIEW! 


	4. Why?

Disclaimer: One million dollar question, what do I own? Nothing? Correct Answer.  
  
A/N okay, I know my previous chapters are way too short so this is a longer one! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It all began with a dare  
  
Chapter 4 - Why?  
  
For once in her life Hermione Granger was speechless, all she could do was stare at the figure in front of her. A cold hand reached up to her cheek, swept away a tear Hermione did not even know was there. She looked up and gazed into his silvery eyes, they are emotionless. Her mother used to say that eyes are windows to see the real soul inside a person, Hermione agreed, but Draco Malfoy was an exception. There was no feeling in them, just a coldness that sends a shiver down her spine.  
  
Finally she broke the silence between them, "What are you up to Malfoy?" she whispered.  
  
"You'll see Hermione, you'll see," then he walked off without another word.  
  
Hermione walked imply out of the deserted classroom, she needed to go somewhere to think, to clam herself down.  
  
The Library.  
  
Past the second floor corridor she saw Harry and Ron approaching her.  
  
"Hey Hermione, where were you? We've been looking every where for you!" some how she didn't feel like talking to then right now.  
  
"Oh hi guys! Why aren't you two at lunch?"  
  
"That's what we were about to ask you Herm," said Harry, a bit concerned, "are you sick Mione? Because you look really pale, no offence even paler then Malfoy!"  
  
At the mention of his name she stared at Ron before walking off towards the library.  
  
"Did I say something wrong Harry?' Ron was confused.  
  
Harry just struggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione splurged down onto a comfy chair and started to read Hogwarts, a history for the zillionth time. But the words just seem to jumble up every time she concentrated.  
  
"Why would my worst enemy who has hated me for as long as I remember kiss me?" she thought.  
  
Her first instinct was that Malfoy has found another way to irritate her. But then again the kissing part doesn't really annoy her, what infuriates her is not knowing why he did so. She didn't want to tell Harry or Ron, knowing them, they will just go and bash the hell out of him and then Malfoy will never tell her why he did what he did. And to think he actually asked her out? This is absurd! Maybe someone just happened to hex him and got him out of his mind.  
  
It's possible, she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slytherin Common Room  
  
"Hey Malfoy, you got that dare undergoing yet?" said Goyle  
  
"I've got her wrapping around my little finger!" replied Malfoy, knowing for a fact it's not true.  
  
"You better, I'm betting 50 gallons on you against Zabini and Flint. Don't let me down man!" piped in Crabbe while woofing down 2 chocolate donuts at the same time.  
  
Just to make things worse those two blabbermouths had to tell others, and putting pressure on him. He needed to try again to get a date with Granger, maybe a love letter? His encounter with her was not as bad as he thought it would be, not saying he enjoyed it, but not considering how many time he has mocked her appearances, but Granger was an attractive girl.  
  
The look on her face when he kissed her, there was definitely fear. Draco like people to be scared of him, he likes been in control and having power, so does his father. But Lucius is a slave, he serves the dark lord, Draco does not intend on doing that, he may resemble most qualities of a death eater, but he dies not like anyone ordering him around, neither his father, nor Voldemort....  
  
He thought of what he was going to do, then it came up to him, a simple love potion would do the trick, after she drinks the potion Hermione Granger would be head over heels for him, he could set the potion so that its just for 24 hours, long enough for their 'date'.  
  
Getting the potion is easy, all he has to do is ask Snape, he will do anything for him knowing Draco has Snape's secret, once he stumbled upon Snape snogging a particular Divination Professor. The main obstacle was getting Granger to drink the potion. 'I think of something' he said to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Readers, please do me a favor and review and give me ideas, Cuz I'm getting a writer's block! 


	5. Mix Up

Disclaimer: I don't own. I never did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It all began with a dare  
  
Chapter 5- Mix Up!  
  
It's been an odd week for Hermione Granger, it seems where ever she went, and she could sense a particular blonde right on her trail. At first she shook off the thought that Draco turned into her stalker, but as the days go on, it became too obvious that is what he was.  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore and whenever she needed to go somewhere she would always ask Harry or Ron to accompany her. They don't ask her why, knowing Hermione always has her reasons. Today was not an exception, after Arithmancy Ron and Harry went and 'picked up' Hermione before heading for double potions together.  
  
As usual Snape was in a bad mood, after 50 points taken off (from Gryffindor of course) they were told that today they would be making a sense-losing potion and Hermione was paired up with Lavender. Not wanting to hear her partner blab on about which colour lip-gloss was most attractive, Hermione decided to do the potion on her own. After finishing the potion, which turned a hazy deep blue, she poured out its contents into to goblets and went to pack away the spare ingredients.  
  
When she came back, Lavender has already drunk her portion of the potion and was nowhere to be seen, probably went off and joins some people in the class bumping into walls, thought Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, I would appreciate it if you would follow instructions and drink your potion after you have finished making it, 20 points from Gryffindor!" barked Snape  
  
"Yes Professor," She answered, and took a look at her goblet, before gulping down the contents. Immediately Hermione felt dizzy and dropped her empty goblet, which landed with a loud clash. She looked around and everything was just swirls of colour.  
  
"Hermione, wake up!" She opened her eyes, and was staring into Harry's eyes. "I think you mistook me for a chair" he said gently, not trying to startle her.  
  
Hermione jumped up from Harry's lap and apologized, "uhmm, so what happened Harry?" she asked, blushing madly.  
  
"Well I'm not really sure, but I think it was the potion acting up, my effects started to wear off only a few minutes ago." He answered, with a tinge of red coming across his cheeks as well.  
  
After class the trio walked out of the dungeons to get to their next class.  
  
"Oh Draco darling, don't leave me please! I love you honey bear! Wait for me!" someone rushed passed them chasing a blonde hair boy.  
  
"Must be that Pug Face Parkinson! Serious, for once I actually pity that stupid Ferret!" laughed Ron.  
  
"Ron, that was not Pansy!" said Hermione nervously, "It was Lavender!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Slight Cliffhanger! If you don't understand it will be explained in the next Chapter! In the meantime please review! 


	6. A changed man?

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lollipozz - I noe, isn't he the Gr8est?  
  
Paws10081 - really? What is it called?  
  
Imperfectionist - I've tried searching for stories titled 'the dare' but none of them are the same as mine and I don't think anyone would have a story 'exactly like mine.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own, yes Jk does, and yes I'm mental...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It all began with a dare  
  
Chapter 6 -A Changed man?  
  
Tumbling down the corridor, before making a hasty turn to the right came a panting Draco Malfoy, sweat was pouring down his face as he slumped against the cold marble wall to take a moment to rest. How stupid was he? Thought Draco, as he attempted to dry his brow with a green and silver silk handkerchief, this must be the dumbest thing he has ever done - except taking that toilet plunge Parkinson to the damn Yule Ball- slipping the love potion into the wrong goblet, but then again it wasn't his fault that Lavender Brown drank the love potion just because turned to her favourite colour, pink.  
  
Now he just added a new member to his 'lil Fan club.  
  
Why not give up? He thought, it would be the easy way, but a Malfoy never gives up, a Malfoy is tough and no little mudblood is going to stop him.  
  
The next day, Draco found himself thinking up all these plans of how to get Granger to date him, the idea of using the Imperius curse crossed his mind, but surely the dare was not worth risking Askaban was it? After a few more hours of using his brain cells, he decided to try a different approach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The aroma of French toast and scones swooped at the trio as they entered the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"Hermione, you should have seen the look on Trelawney's face when we caught her and Snape making out in the four floor broom closet!"  
  
"I don't think you should tell anyone about it, I mean it's their own personal issues, nothing of our concern. Ron!"  
  
They moved to the Gryffindor table and settled down. Hermione dropped her books on the table, she had finished all her homework but Professor Wilson hinted that there would be a pop quiz for Muggle studies in a week and so Hermione being Hermione decided to study for it.  
  
Electricity  
  
Unlike wizards, who use magic to work many devices, muggles have produced their own source of energy known as electricity to operate some of their inventions. Electricity is made up of electrons which.  
  
She felt a light tap on her shoulder, "Ron, I need to study!" She said as she turned and came face to face with.  
  
"Malfoy? What do you want?" said Harry as he turned his head over his shoulder.  
  
"I just wanted to say hi to Hermione," Draco smirked, "Hi Hermione, you look beautiful today." Hermione frowned, what was up with him?  
  
Draco saw the very pissed Harry and smirked again, "Well I better be going, see you later Hermione. And this is for you, " he said as he gave a single blood red rose to Hermione, and then walked back to the Slytherin Table.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron, helping himself to his 9th piece of toast.  
  
"You think someone poisoned his pumpkin juice?"  
  
"Maybe someone hexed a 'don't be a asshole' spell on him!"  
  
Harry and Ron were too busy discussing about what could have made Malfoy behave like he just did, they didn't even notice Hermione silently leaving the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During DADA they were writing notes about Vampires, as Hermione wrote up her paragraph on vampire bats, she felt a pair of eyes glaring into the back of her head. She swung around and faced Draco. He gave her a small wave and smiled seductively at her. Hermione was feed up, 'what do you want Malfoy?' she hissed just loud enough so that the teacher would not hear her. 'Call me Draco' that was all he said. For a minute Hermione granger thought that maybe he has changed, but Draco Malfoy would never change, would he?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm going to let drackie wakie go out with Mione very soon, that is once she gets persuaded! Now, I just love reviews and so just hit that button, I don't mind flames just no rude ones, and feel to give me ideas on how to improve the story! Thanks! 


	7. Popquiz

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! Got caught up with exams and I started a new story - What-if-vision- Go read it if you've got time! And thanx to my betas!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It all began with a dare  
  
Chapter 7 - Popquiz  
  
She fiddled with her curly brown hair, staring into empty space, day dreaming, waiting for him. Everything happened so fast today, thought Hermione. It was too confusing.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Gryffindor Common room  
  
"Hermione?" came the nervous voice belonging to Colin Creevy.  
  
"Oh! Hi Colin, what are you doing here?" she said looking up from her book.  
  
"Some one wants to talk to you, um, out side," said the older Creevy, as he pointed towards the portrait opening.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Hermione. But he wanted asked me to bring him to you! He even threatened to jinx my camera if don't!" He cried.  
  
"Who is it Colin?" She asked, tapping her feet impatiently.  
  
Before he had the chance to reply, a furious Ron came through the portrait door and shouted "Hermione! Stupid Ferret Boy's outside waiting for you!"  
  
Hermione turned to Colin and asked, "Is he the one you were talking about?"  
  
Colin nodded uneasily. Hermione walked out of the Portrait door, ignoring the cries thrown to her by Ron.  
  
"Hermione dear, glad to see you could make it!" came a voice all too familiar.  
  
"What is it with you Malfoy? What do you want?" she asked staring into his icy silver eyes.  
  
"Hermione, clearly you don't have a good impression of me.' He said seductively,  
  
Hermione blushed but kept a straight face "What's your point? What do you want?"  
  
"I want.you." He leaned forward slowly closing the space in between them, Hermione strained and closed her eyes and waited for the worse to come. But it never happened.  
  
"Aren't we tense?" Draco asked, who was now a safe distance away, "Don't worry, I can make you relax, meet me at the ChiqueLeMagie restaurant tomorrow."  
  
Hermione still looked blank, "You are going to Hogsmede tomorrow right?" Draco asked, examining her face, she slowly nodded.  
  
"Then I'll see you there" Draco held her hand and kissed it softly "good night my dearest". Hermione stood motionless, just watching as he walked away swiftly.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
"Hermione. You're early! Just can't wait to see more of me huh?" Hermione snapped out of her musing, she turned around to face a smug looking Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I'm not early, you are just late." She said tonelessly "What are we doing here anyway?"  
  
"If you haven't noticed, 'We' are on a date. Now just sit down and enjoy my company" Surprisingly to Draco, she did as told.  
  
Draco placed both their orders with the waiter and turned his attention back to Hermione. "So, Hermione since you're a 'Know-It-All' and everything, I'll give you a pop quiz, if you answer all my questions correctly you get a prize. How about that?"  
  
The minute he mentioned the words 'Pop quiz' Hermione's head shot straight up and gave Draco her full attention.  
  
"Question one, what is the only herb powerful enough to withstand a Leech Potion?" "Jabawokiroot is the only herb but it has to be mixed with the original Vampire Leech used to make the."  
  
Draco cut her off "Yeah yeah yeah, anyway it's correct. Next question, how many years did it last for the hundred year war?"  
  
Hermione was surprised that he even knew about muggle history, apparently there is more to the ignorant Slytherin. "I think it lasted for a hundred and sixteen years." "Correct again, I think we should leave the questions here, you're here to relax so no more school related things anymore." It's astonishing that Hermione has done everything he asked so far.  
  
"Uhmm, Draco what's the prize?" she asked curiously, "This is your prize." Draco reached out and gently lifted her chin, and looked into her soft brown eyes, and then he kissed her. The moment their lips meet Draco lost all sense of control, all he could think of was having the feeling of her lips on his own. It was the best feeling in the world.  
  
"Sir, your fillet de Capri and Steak are ready!" the pair broke off as the waitress interrupted them with their meals.  
  
Somehow Draco did not feel that food could satisfy his hunger anymore, he wanted her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This IS a short chapter, I posted it up to see how people will react to it. To any one who has read this story: could you please review and tell me what should be added and fixed up in the chapter.  
  
~ Anyone who would like me to tell you when I update, leave a note in your review and your email address as well ^_^ ~ 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
There has been a change for the title, instead of 'THE DARE', I have changed the title of this fic to 'IT ALL BEGAN WITH A DARE' or else the story would just end here since Draco already fulfilled the conditions of the original dare. But since I'm going to write on, the title will be changed.  
  
Chapters 1-7 have been re-edited and revised. I have also changed the format so that it is more easily read.  
  
As some reader have been wondering, am I continuing this Fic? Yes I will be continuing "It all began with a dare" but it might take some time as I have other Fics that are still been written.  
  
Piggiepug 


End file.
